1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating bamboo blind slats, and more particularly, to the method capable of increasing the utilization of bamboo material by joining the processed divided bamboo strips to obtain more extensible, highly stable and anti-yielding bamboo slats for a Venetian blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the slats for Venetian blinds are made from wooden material for the advantages of fine touch and good outer appearance. However, because it happened to excessively deforest all over the world in recent years, it is difficult to obtain sufficient supplies of wooden material. Additionally, there need ten years in average to grow trees so that the cost of wooden material has become much higher and higher. Furthermore, wooden blinds have short lifetime because the fiber structure of wooden slats cannot bear high pressing. One the other hand, polyvinyl chloride (PC) and aluminum are conventionally substitutions used for making slats for Venetian blinds. However, the fabrication of these kinds of slats will cause pollution. It is not good for the environment.
There are lots of U.S. Patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,896,903, 5,967,207 6,098,680 and 6,192,949 which disclose methods about manufacturing bamboo blind slats. However, the length of divided bamboo strips always limits the process to enhance the utilization of bamboo material. Thus, the improvement is existed.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a method for fabricating bamboo blind slats including: (i) selecting a preferable straight bamboo, cutting the selected bamboo stem in a predetermined length B, and splitting the bamboo into several strips with a width A; (ii) removing the skins and joints from two opposite longitudinal surfaces of the bamboo strips, disinfecting the dressed bamboo strips by boiling them in a diluted hydrogen peroxide solution or by a sulfur fume for 8 hours, drying the processed bamboo strips by baking at 50 to 60xc2x0 C. for 48 hours, and then trimming around the bamboo strips into fine ones; (iii) indenting and coating an adhesive on one end or both ends of the bamboo strips to joint two indented bamboo strips by engaging the indented ends together, trimming the jointed bamboo strips and then covering an adhesive coating on two opposite transverse surfaces, stacking the trimmed bamboo strips one by one in a staggered arrangement (i.e. the joint surfaces of the bamboo strips therebetween will not align in the stacking direction), and adhering them together in conjunction with a pneumatic press to form a bamboo plate; (iv) trimming the bamboo plate on surfaces and then polishing by a polisher, slitting the polished bamboo plate into several bamboo blocks with a width C in transverse direction and then slicing the bamboo plate into several bamboo slats with a thickness E such as about 0.6 to 2.7 mm, and polishing the bamboo slat before being covered with a base coating obtained from a resin, surfacer and digestive fiber mixture and then polishing again before covering the base coated bamboo slats with a face coating obtained from a resin, surfacer, digestive fiber and organic solvent mixture such that the hardness of the finished bamboo slat is gained within 2H to 4H; and (v) punching the bamboo slat to provide two through holes with a distance F such as about 140 to 150 mm from the end edge and assembling a Venetian blind by accommodating the pull cords into the through holes.